The present invention relates to portable toilets and, more particularly, to portable toilets in self-contained enclosures or cabanas.
Use of portable toilets has become more prevalent as demand for outdoor construction activities, public events and convenience grows. Portable toilets offer a low cost and transportable method of providing employees and the general public private and environmentally friendly waste handling facilities. Further need for these facilities is expected to grow as legislation and building codes require ever-increasing access to such facilities.
Portable toilet facilities often utilize a waste tank directly below the waste bowl of a toilet. The waste tank is interior to the toilet enclosure or cabana and gravity provides the means for the waste to directly fall into the tank. The waste tank is pumped and flushed as required. While this method is simple and low in cost, the user is subject to the unsightly opening to the waste tank and subject to unpleasant vapors and odors emanating from the waste tank. This type of toilet also has limited waste capacity since waste must be stored below the toilet seat level.
Recirculating toilets have been used in portable toilet facilities. An example of this type of facility is disclosed by Tagg in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,465. The waste bowl of the toilet located in the enclosure discharges to an internal waste tank. A fresh or recirculating flush fluid is pumped to the waste bowl to aid in discharging the waste into the internal waste tank. This type of unit often utilizes a chemical mixed in the flush fluid to reduce odors but the waste conduit is still open between the waste tank and the interior of the enclosure, resulting in unpleasant odors and vapors.
Patterson discloses the use of a pump to pump the waste from an enclosed toilet to an external waste tank in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,294. Aeration and heating is used to treat the waste. The facility requires large, heavy processing equipment and still leaves the interior waste tank open to the enclosure.
Standard flush type toilets provide a significant flush volume released during the flushing evolution which allows the waste to be carried to a remote tank or processing facility. However, these types of toilets require large amounts of flushing fluid, normally fresh water, and require the waste tank to be located below the toilet discharge. These disadvantages have limited the use for portable toilet enclosures.